voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Yasumi Arimura
Yasumi Arimura is a selectable character from Dangerous Seduction. Background Not much is known about his full past nor childhood, but he started hacking in order to see what is truly behind people's lies. One day, he found this site for hackers, and met someone who had the same level of skill as him. He started to compete against each other, and quickly became good rivals. Later, they realized that they were both Japanese, and met up. Together, they created and founded NOA in order to bring justice to light. However, as time passed by, the other founder started doing shady things within the group, even though they were meant to be legitimate. He deceived recruits to get more money, and his followers eventually made NOA into a corrupt group, which eventually led to Yasumi's dismissal. Insight Yasumi Arimura - Insight.png Appearance Yasumi has short layered, black hair and icy blue eyes. He's of slender build being not as athletic as the others. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Disguise:' Blue baseball cap, leather jacket, White undershirt and jeans. *'Sleep Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Formal Attire:' Coming Soon... Personality Yasumi is cold, ruthless, and curt with you. He says only whatever is necessary, and minimally interacts with others around him, claiming that he "hates getting to know other people." He is rough; pushing you away, and doing something daring without your consent. He likes to do things his own way, especially when protecting you. Often times, he also insults you by calling you "dumbass," though later, he starts teasing you rather than insulting you. However, as time passes by and you spend more time with him, he starts to open up to you, eventually revealing a little bit of his past to you, and helping you to replant Caxwell, his plant cactus when it was wilting; he starts being more human instead of "like a machine". As he opens up, he shows more emotion and feelings, though he tends to show it in an indirect fashion. He is highly intelligent and efficient, and likes to take risks if it means an opportunity to gather information. His intelligence rivals that of Asuka Hino. He likes to pull tricks on Masaharu and make him mad, though he eventually does it out of rivalry rather than hatred later throughout. Summary of Routes Main Story When you are forced to choose someone to protect you, Yasumi unexpectedly offers to do so. You are surprised, but decide to let him protect you. However, he has his own way of "protecting" you, and you and Inui aren't really fond of it, but then, a series of events leads you to a different - more softer side of Yasumi... yet, what will happen when he decides to leave? Our Dangerous Date You and Yasumi are still keeping your relationship a secret from the guys so he just assumes his role as your bodyguard when you go out for coffee with your friend. Once the barista hits on you Arimura sets off the sprinklers and say "leave or you'll die" which pleases you with his jealousy. Your friend gives you tickets to an amusement park which Arimura reluctantly agrees to go being that it's crowded there, yet your please because it's your first date as a couple. Adults Only Someone from Yasumi's past come back and makes an offer to do a final crime with Yasumi, but he declines as he doesn't want to put you in danger. Back at the house, he doesn't mentions it to the other which worries you. As you head to your room, you peek into Arimura's and notice he IS curious but he catches you and says as long as the contract is valid, he won't sleep with you and kicks you out. Days later, you both get an award of a luxurious night in a suite of a popular hotel which you both have a romantic rose bath together in which a breach of contract happens. Trivia *Yasumi loves carrots. *Yumepirika rice, grown in Hokkaido, is his favorite food. *He treasures his plant cactus named Caxwell. **It may be because Caxwell is like Arimura in that the spikes on the cactus (his cold and distrusting side) keep others away from the softer part of the cactus. *He gets jealous when others hit on you. Category:Dangerous Seduction Category:Characters Category:Yasumi Arimura Category:Hacker Category:Pet Owner Category:Gemini Sign Category:Born in June Category:Blood Type AB